


A Verdadeira Maionese

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Comedy, M/M, Smut, XiuHan Week 2017 (EXO), lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Lu Han já havia cometido diversos erros na vida, mas mandar sem querer uma mensagem falando sobre o chefe no grupo do trabalho teve grandes consequências em sua vida.[XIUHAN] [COMÉDIA] [SMUT]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	A Verdadeira Maionese

**A VERDADEIRA MAIONESE**

Lu Han já havia cometido diversos erros na vida. Tentar descer uma colina de patins, dar o primeiro beijo no melhor amigo, não estudar para a prova do vestibular, comer a comida de alguém sem saber o que tinha dentro, abandonar toda sua vida e começar uma nova na Coreia por causa de uma foda casual, dentre outras coisas. Sequer era capaz de lembrar de todos eles nesses trinta e cinco anos de vida. E cada erro tinha uma consequência. Algumas brandas e outras que o marcaram para o resto da vida.

Mas com certeza nenhum erro foi pior que ter decidido parar de ser autônomo e virar um assalariado. 

Não que odiasse isso, ele gostava. Apesar de ainda preferir fazer o próprio horário e trabalhar no conforto da madrugada, viver uma vida com rotina saudável também não era ruim. Acordava às sete da manhã, tomava café, alimentava seus gatos, fazia sua higiene matinal e, por último, ia trabalhar. O problema estava justamente quando chegava ao trabalho. Ou melhor: quando o _problema_ chegava no trabalho.

Kim Minseok, um dos diretores executivos de uma das mais renomadas companhias de publicidade e propaganda de toda a Coreia. 

O homem era a pessoa mais respeitada de todo o prédio, aquele que tinha mais crédito em todo o Conselho de Administração e, portanto, quem mais tinha flexibilidade comparado aos demais CEOs. O cara era simplesmente o máximo. Não havia uma única alma na empresa, incluindo daqueles que cometeram suícidio ao longo dos anos no local, que não o conhecia. 

Minseok era simplesmente uma lenda. E assim como as lendas, nem toda a verdade era contada. 

O fato era que por trás do homem que conduzia e liderava todo um setor de publicidade, havia também um capataz com um imenso chicote prontinho para bater nas suas costas. 

Ele não tratava mal os funcionários, muito pelo contrário. Era, dentre todos, o mais gentil. Jamais humilhou alguém ou abusou de sua autoridade com algum funcionário, exigia um bom e saudável local de trabalho e, além disso, era o primeiro a notar quando alguém estava no limite. No entanto, Minseok também era incrivelmente perfeccionista, em um nível absurdo que dificilmente qualquer pessoa poderia alcançar sua meta sem antes se foder inteiro sem lubrificante. Por ser desse jeito, o diretor acabava por ser também muito rígido e não tolerava erros sem justificativas logicamente plausíveis. 

A maioria das pessoas morria de medo dele. Quando se destacavam muito em suas funções, atraíam a atenção e certa confiança de Minseok. O resultado disso vinha acompanhado de um grande peso nos ombros depositado pelos planos e objetivos do chefe extremamente exigente. Portanto, para zelar por seus empregos e sanidade mental, preferiam viver em um nível estável dentro da empresa para não chamar a atenção do diretor executivo e acabar como boa parte deles: demitidos ou visitando o terapeuta. 

Um dos erros de Lu Han foi justamente não ser uma dessas pessoas. 

Não que tivesse culpa, realmente. Quando conseguiu passar na entrevista de emprego, ninguém avisou ao designer que o setor que estava sendo inserido era um lugar um pouco perigoso para tentar crescer ou se exibir. Então, visando agradar seu novo chefe, ele se esforçou ao máximo. Por fim, na primeira semana, teve a oportunidade de ir até a sala de Minseok. E foi aí que cometeu seu segundo erro no seu novo emprego. 

Lu Han se apaixonou pelo chefe. 

Não pôde evitar, Minseok não só era exatamente seu tipo perfeito como tudo naquele homem era apaixonante, desde seu histórico até suas realizações. Uma pessoa inteligente, decidida, que exalava autoconfiança e seriedade, capaz de fazer tudo. Exatamente o tipo de homem que Lu Han se tornaria cachorrinho, do tipo que dá a pata e tudo mais. 

Enquanto todo mundo estava roendo as unhas com medo de fazer algo errado ou nada suficientemente bom, o designer, por outro lado, queria mais do que tudo satisfazer as exigências de Minseok e fazê-lo contente de qualquer maneira. Simplesmente fazia tudo o que era mandado e quase se matava por isso. 

Estava recebendo algo em troca por isso, além do salário que era obrigatório? A não ser que estresse, noites em claro, cansaço e uma possível pedra nos rins contassem, ele não estava. Sequer um “parabéns, você é o melhor!” tinha a chance de ganhar, no máximo era uma encarada séria e um “obrigado, iremos usar sua ideia”. Ainda assim, Lu Han não se importava, um verdadeiro trouxa apaixonado que se lhe fosse pedido para que deitasse no chão para Minseok limpar o pé nele, ele faria de bom grado. 

O único problema de verdade era quando tinha bloqueios criativos. Não eram comuns, mas quando tinha podiam durar dias ou semanas. Ele ficava completamente nervoso, o que o deixava de certa forma de mau humor e rabugento por não conseguir fazer nada. E recentemente estava em uma situação assim.

Era final de ano, a época em que recebiam mais trabalho, pois havia muita procura para que fizessem todo o esquema de publicidade e propaganda de marcas famosas de comida, lojas e até mesmo artistas. O designer sempre ficava com a cabeça cheia durante esse período, o que o comprometia criativamente e precisava se esforçar para arrancar o bloqueio que tanto o atrapalhava. 

Ao notar que suas ideias não estavam fluindo e tudo que fazia parecia ruim, Lu Han deixou o computador de lado. Decidiu tirar seus dez minutos de descanso para espairecer a mente um pouco e, quem sabe, esperar que um anjo passasse a mão em sua cabeça. 

A sala de fumantes estava vazia naquele horário do dia, o que o deixou livre para relaxar à vontade. Ele sentou-se próximo à janela, que dava-lhe a vista de toda a cidade, e acendeu um Chunghwa, usufruindo do veneno horrível que o deixava mais calmo.

― Puta que pariu, acho que vou me matar! ― Escutou alguém choramingar atrás dele depois de algum tempo, o fazendo se virar curioso para a porta.

― O que foi, Jia? ― Lu Han soltou a fumaça presa em seus pulmões e perguntou à amiga que entrou desnorteada no local ― Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― Indagou preocupado, observando-a andar de um lado para o outro ao tempo em que tentava ligar o isqueiro que se recusava a soltar fogo devido ao seu nervosismo.

Quando finalmente acendeu o cigarro, a mulher parou subitamente de andar. Ela pendeu a cabeça para trás ao dar uma longa tragada, no fim soltou tudo em um suspiro profundo. 

― O Sr. Kim quer fazer uma reunião sobre o novo projeto. ― Respondeu claramente preocupada, trocando a andança por movimentos repetitivos da cabeça, em afirmação a pergunta do outro.

― O que tem isso? ― Ele revirou os olhos pelo drama da amiga e voltou a atenção ao seu próprio cigarro, sem poupar de deixar claro que não estava interessado no sofrimento interno dela.

Pensou que pudesse ser algo realmente sério, mas outra vez era só alguém a se descabelar por causa do medo de Minseok. 

Indignada, Jia o encarou com o cenho franzido pela forma como ele falava sem perceber a lógica inteiramente visível para ela. Ela esperou alguns segundos na esperança que Lu Han estivesse a brincar com a cara dela, mas ao perceber que ele de verdade não estava ligado na situação, retrucou estressada:

― O que tem? O que tem?! ― Levantou a voz gradualmente, o corpo a sofrer uns tiques que a faziam bater o pé no chão inconscientemente ― Han, eu sou a encarregada desse projeto! 

Ao ver que a mulher parecia mesmo desestabilizada por causa da situação, Lu Han apagou a bituca que sobrou em sua mão e tentou encontrar algo para dar importância ao devolver sua atenção a ela, embora ainda achasse no fundo que era criar caso demais com algo simples. 

― Okay… Mas e daí? ― Questionou após dar uma rápida olhada no relógio para ter certeza que ainda tinha um pouco de tempo antes que retornasse ao trabalho.

― E daí que Kim Minseok não faz reunião para parabenizar alguma coisa ― Jia expôs como se o óbvio estivesse escancarado na cara dele, a voz alterada pela forma como o outro parecia provocá-la sem de fato fazer de propósito ― Ele faz reunião para fazer críticas e as críticas dele nunca, jamais, são alguma coisa legal, Lu Han. 

Lu Han riu anasalado e balançou a cabeça em negação.

― Não acho que seja tão ruim… ― Comentou tranquilo e se colocou de pé, alongando-se preguiçosamente para voltar.

Em quase três anos que estava na empresa, havia estado presente a diversas reuniões, levado mais broncas do que poderia imaginar e recebido diversas vezes o peso da responsabilidade de criar a obra perfeita para agradar o chefe. Depois de tudo isso, em nenhuma das vezes foi demitido. 

Claro, para a maioria das pessoas não era bom receber bronca, principalmente de um chefe que conseguia te fazer pensar que não era o suficientemente bom para a equipe. Mas Lu Han não se incomodava na maior parte das vezes. Pelo contrário, achava até mesmo que tinha uma parte masoquista que adorava a forma como Minseok o repreendia. 

― Han, ninguém está conseguindo fazer esse projeto do jeito que ele deseja! ― Jia desabafou abismada e deu outra tragada no cigarro, que já havia queimado até a metade sem que ela tivesse o fumado direito. A voz dela havia mudado de irritada para cansada rapidamente, a deixar mais claro o quão exausta estava psicologicamente ― Você está incluso!

― Sim… Mas não acho que seja tão ruim. ― Lu Han continuou a dar de ombros, mas cada vez mais estava se sentindo mal pela amiga, por ela estar naquele estado.

― Não, não é. É péssimo!

― Náh… Jia, você está exagerando ― Lu Han aproximou-se da mulher e disse sinceramente o que pensava. Em conforto, ele massageou-lhe os ombros, sorrindo docemente para ela com carinho ― Se ele for fazer críticas, será uma coisa boa. Às vezes a gente consegue se organizar mais, quem sabe não sai algo bom ali… 

― Lu Han, é melhor você parar, cara. ― Aconselhou ela com seriedade e suas sobrancelhas se levantaram com a expressão ― Sério, para ou vai se machucar. 

Confuso, ele recolheu sua mão dos ombros dela e a encarou por alguns segundos durante o momento em que tentou processar por si mesmo o que ela tinha acabado de falar e o que tinha relação com o assunto.

― Quê? ― Questionou, por fim, ao não chegar a nenhuma conclusão, franzindo o cenho em dúvida. 

― É sério, cara. Para com isso… ― Jia repetiu da mesma maneira e inclinou-se para o lado para apagar o cigarro na cinzeira.

― Do que você está falando? 

― Eu tô falando que você sequer puxa o saco dele. Você segura o saco dele. ― Respondeu sarcástica ― Minseok não deve nem mesmo sentir o peso das bolas de tanto que você as segura para ele. 

Ignorando-a com um revirar de olhos e abanar de mão, Lu Han a mandou ir se foder e voltou ao seu cubículo. 

Às dez e cinquenta e cinco, toda a equipe do projeto em questão já estava posicionada na sala para a reunião. Aqueles minutos até o começo foram completamente tensos. Ninguém ousava dizer algo, presos na tempestade de antecipações que estavam tendo. Lu Han era o único que parecia bem relaxado com tudo; ele e o estagiário que só servia café, que ninguém percebeu que havia se misturado entre eles por estar curioso. 

Minseok chegou pontualmente às onze horas. 

O diretor não falou nada ao aparecer, mas foi o suficiente ter só a sua presença para a atmosfera parecer ficar mais sufocante para aqueles que estavam com muito medo em suas cadeiras. Com uma seriedade e sem pressa, ele entrou na sala e foi se sentar em sua cadeira na extremidade da mesa, onde poderia olhar para todos igualmente. 

― Quero saber o que está acontecendo e qual é a dificuldade. ― Foi tudo o que Minseok precisou dizer para quebrá-los ao meio.

Todos rapidamente olharam para Jia, que estava sentada ao lado de Lu Han, ao fim do outro lado da mesa. Encararam-a como se implorassem que a pessoa que tinha ficado responsável pelo projeto respondesse ao homem e livrasse todos daquela tortura psicológica. Sem alternativa, a mulher se levantou para falar e expôs tudo.

Minseok a ouviu atentamente sem interromper. Os olhos âmbar estavam fixados na funcionária de forma penetrante, o que a deixou mais nervosa do que já estava a ponto de começar a gaguejar. Tentou buscar apoio no amigo ao lado para conseguir falar, mas, para o seu azar, Lu Han não estava sequer a olhando. 

― Senhorita Meng, eu não teria a colocado para comandar esse trabalho se não acreditasse que você iria conseguir dar conta ― O diretor disse quando ela terminou de relatar tudo e voltou a se sentar na cadeira como um patinho a tremer de frio ― Sei que tem suas próprias opiniões sobre o motivo de todos vocês estarem falhando ou com dificuldade para realizar o que é preciso. 

Com isso dito, Jia arrumou coragem para discutir um pouco mais abertamente e puxou outras pessoas para que informassem mais sobre os problemas de produção que cada um estava tendo individualmente. Em pouco tempo, as coisas começaram a ficar melhor esclarecidas e a reunião ganhou um novo propósito. 

Lu Han passou o tempo todo em silêncio, concentrado em seu próprio problema interior: a forma como não conseguia parar de admirar como Minseok estava extremamente elegante com aquele terno preto. 

Poderia dizer que todos os dias o diretor estava exuberante, porém tinha que admitir que naquele dia em especial ele tinha caprichado bem mais. Logo que o viu, poderia jurar que a música Earned It do The Weeknd começou a tocar no ambiente. Lu Han não foi capaz de fazer nada além de secar discretamente aquele homem com uma vontade tremenda de comê-lo vivo. Por vezes até pensou que estivesse babando de tão idiota que estava pela forma séria que Minseok escutava a todos. 

Só foi despertar de seu transe quando Jia deu-lhe um beliscão na coxa ao notar que o amigo foi o único que não falou desde o começo da reunião. 

― Bem, agora que sabemos o impasse de cada um, precisamos achar uma maneira para que isso seja resolvido o mais rápido possível ― Minseok disse após dar sua opinião e repreendê-los por não tê-lo reportado de antemão sobre as dúvidas desde o começo do projeto. 

― Senhor, acho que seria uma boa ideia criarmos um grupo no KakaoTalk ― Lu Han se pronunciou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos para ele ― Assim todos poderíamos conversar sobre e se alguém tiver dúvidas ou problemas, poderá discutir com outra pessoa. Todo mundo ajuda todo mundo e não ficamos restringidos a pouco contato, dessa maneira talvez saia algo até mais produtivo e único.

Alguns erros nunca são premeditados, muitos só são notados depois de já feitos. E Lu Han só notou o grande erro que fez ao dizer isso para o chefe quando recebeu como resposta “Quero que me coloque junto nesse grupo de vocês”. 

A primeira consequência foi ser quase linchado ao término da reunião. 

Ao sobreviver o suficiente para voltar para sua mesa, Lu Han tratou de criar o dito grupo do trabalho. Para oficializar, escreveu um pequeno texto resumindo o projeto em questão e mandou um “Vamos nessa, galera!”, o que era uma versão mais cordial para o “Vamos botar pra foder, seus vagabundos” que queria mandar. 

Ainda que a maioria tenha ficado receosa de falar alguma coisa, Jia conseguiu quebrar o gelo de todos e logo todo mundo começou a interagir perfeitamente bem. Em sua segunda pausa do dia para fumar, Lu Han decidiu ler cada uma das mensagens e ganhou bravura para dizer seus próprios problemas com a criatividade do design que estava criando. 

Como ninguém o respondeu logo em seguida, deixou o celular de lado. Segundos depois recebeu uma mensagem e, pensando que fosse uma resposta a sua dúvida, pegou o aparelho outra vez, unicamente para ver seu amigo puxando assunto com ele. 

> **ZiTao:** E aí, meu irmãozinho? Como anda a vida no hell na terra?

Huang ZiTao e Lu Han eram amigos desde a faculdade. Com poucos anos de diferentes, o designer foi veterano do outro. Quando se formou, acabou por perder um pouco o contato, que só foi recuperar poucos anos depois quando se reencontraram na Coreia. 

Havia sido graças a indicação de ZiTao que ele havia conseguido a entrevista de emprego na empresa, em primeiro lugar. Cansado de uma vida de instabilidade financeira, Lu Han começou a procurar emprego e logo o outro homem pediu que mandasse-lhe o currículo que ele se encarregaria de enviar ao RH. Originalmente pensou que iriam trabalhar juntos no mesmo setor, até que Lu Han foi enviado para outro lugar do prédio.

> **Lu Han:** Você não deveria estar trabalhando?
> 
> **ZiTao:** E você? Não deveria?
> 
> **Lu Han:** O inferno dá a liberdade de termos dez minutos para fumar
> 
> **ZiTao:** Aqui no céu também temos, mas larguei o vício depois que decidi que queria sugar outra coisa pela minha garganta.

E era por isso que se davam tão bem. 

Assim como Lu Han, ZiTao também possuía uma grande queda por seu chefe do setor de propaganda. Os dois amigos tinham costume de compartilhar um com o outro de seus desejos escondidos por seus superiores. Podiam passar horas só conversando cada um sobre os homens por quem eram apaixonados e nenhum dos dois iria reclamar disso. Era algo mútuo para dividirem: a tristeza de viverem na seca e o sofrimento de ter sentimentos unilaterais. Até mesmo inventaram apelidos para cada um dos chefes a fim de evitar usar muito o nomes deles, sendo o do diretor de Lu Han como “Hellman’s” em um trocadilho deles para “homem do inferno”, e o de ZiTao como “Redbull” porque esse sentia que podia voar sempre que falava com o chefe.

> **Lu Han:** E falando nisso… Mano do céu, eu quase morri por causa do Hellman’s hoje.
> 
> **ZiTao:** E quando você quase não morre por ele?
> 
> Lu Han: Eu tô falando sério, cara. Sem dúvida que ele sempre é gostoso, mas hoje ele realmente se superou. Aquela roupa estava impecável nele

Casualmente Lu Han olhou para o relógio e ao perceber que estava para acabar seus dez minutos, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e se levantou com um suspiro de frustração. Ao sentir o celular vibrar, o desbloqueou novamente e viu a mensagem de ZiTao no topo das conversas.

> **ZiTao:** Então o diabo veste prada?

Com uma pequena risada pela piada ridícula, Lu Han não viu problema em dizer mais alguma coisa antes de voltar ao trabalho. 

> **Lu Han:** Mano, Minseok estava gostoso demais… Fico louco só de imaginar. Puta que pariu. Queria me engasgar todo naquele pau dele até poder ver a verdadeira maionese.

E esse pôde ter sido seu erro ou consequência, porque no exato momento em que estava para clicar na conversa de ZiTao, alguém também mandou mensagem e sem querer ele abriu. Com pressa, Lu Han digitou o mais rápido que pôde e mandou a mensagem. Mas só depois descobriu que enviou para o grupo do trabalho. 

Alguém havia respondido a sua pergunta anterior naquele momento e logo depois veio Lu Han com uma mensagem nada profissional e extremamente pessoal estampada para todo mundo do setor ver, incluindo a pessoa de quem falava. 

Ele podia jurar que já teria dito um infarto ali mesmo se não tivesse colocado como prioridade antes de morrer apagar o mais rápido possível aquela mensagem. As mãos tremiam pelo choque, seus olhos estavam arregalados e o coração batia a mil. Quando enfim apareceu a notificação que a mensagem foi apagada, Lu Han soltou a respiração presa inconscientemente e começou a rezar para que ninguém tivesse lido nada, nem mesmo na barra de notificações. 

Ele esperou por longos minutos, os olhos presos na conversa, perdendo até mesmo o horário que deveria ter voltado por estar abalado demais para se mover. Depois de um tempo, colocou em sua cabeça que estava tudo bem e relaxou um pouco com um respirar fundo. Certamente se alguém tivesse lido a mensagem, já teriam ido procurar ele de alguma forma para tirar sarro de sua cara. Portanto, buscou se tranquilizar um pouco e seguir normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No entanto, conforme guardou o celular no bolso, tomou um grande susto ao deparar-se com Minseok parado do outro lado da sala com um cigarro entre os lábios e o Xiaomi em uma das mãos. 

O intestino travou a ponto dele achar que teria constipação por uma semana, nunca esteve com o cu tão fechado. Queria arrancar todo seu cabelo vermelho em um surto. E piorou quando o diretor levantou o olhar do celular e direcionou a ele, os dedos a retirar o cigarro da boca da forma mais sensual que já viu em toda sua vida. 

Lu Han estava dividido entre estar com medo pelo que fez e ficar quase duro por aquele homem desgraçado que só o levava ladeira a baixo. 

Implorando ao seu anjo que parecesse o mais natural possível, o designer fez um aceno de cabeça em cordialidade ao seu superior e deixou a sala torcendo para não parecer apressado, quase tropeçando no batente da porta. 

Havia ficado tão chocado com tudo, que esqueceu-se até mesmo de ver a resposta que a pessoa tinha dado às suas dúvidas. Para a sua sorte, ninguém comentou ou falou com ele sobre o incidente, e essa foi a prova final de que estava tudo bem. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu parar de pensar nisso até chegar em casa e desabafar com sua melhor amiga, ganhando um áudio de quase dois minutos de Yixing se matando de rir com a desgraça dele. 

Os dias posteriores ao — quase — acidente de Lu Han seguiram tão comuns quanto o de sempre, normais até demais para o gosto dele. De fato sua ideia de criar um grupo havia dado certo e depois de muito tempo de esforço sem resultado, eles conseguiram finalizar o projeto uma semana antes da _deadline_.

O mais surpreendente era que pela primeira vez em anos eles ganharam um “Meus parabéns, pessoal” do diretor executivo. 

Como todo final de ano antes do recesso da empresa, os CEOs deixavam que fosse organizada uma confraternização. Geralmente acontecia no hall do prédio ao final do expediente e todos os funcionários eram convidados a participar. Era um momento de descontração após um longo ano carregado de estresse e cansaço, os setores se misturavam e podiam interagir entre si. 

― Lu Han, você não irá descer? ― Indagou Jia da porta após passar o dedo no ponto eletrônico, toda preparada para juntar-se aos demais na festa no térreo. 

― Preciso só terminar essa arte… ― Respondeu ele, com os olhos fixos no computador em pura concentração ― Irei daqui a pouco. 

No meio da tarde, Minseok havia chamado o designer até sua sala e ofereceu a ele um trabalho extra não referente a empresa para que fosse entregue até o final do dia. Como um cachorro obediente bem treinado pelo dono, Lu Han largou todo o resto que estava a fazer já com o prazo apertado e dedicou sua atenção ao que foi pedido. 

"Ao menos vou ganhar um dinheiro por fora", foi o que disse para ele mesmo para não se sentir muito trouxa. 

― Sério mesmo que irá fazer hora extra justamente hoje? ― Ela bufou e questionou desacreditada, a cabeça a balançar em negação pela atitude do amigo.

― Eu já irei, já estou finalizando... ― Disse sem dar atenção a ela. 

No fim, ela decidiu não esperar por ele e foi embora sozinha. 

Lu Han ficou quase meia hora sozinho em todo o setor terminando de trabalhar, só fechou o programa quando estava tudo pronto. Mandou o arquivo ao e-mail do diretor antes de dar por concluído e finalmente desligou o computador. 

Quando apagou a luz de seu cubículo por estar prestes a ir embora, notou uma iluminação singela em parte do setor. Estranhando, logo que supostamente deveria ser o último a sair, o designer seguiu para a região e identificou que vinha da sala do diretor executivo. Curioso, ele aproximou-se cautelosamente e tentou ver pela fresta da porta se Minseok ainda estava por ali.

Por ser um bom cachorrinho, Lu Han ganhou a oportunidade de se deparar com a linda e sedutora imagem de Kim Minseok sentado relaxadamente em sua mesa, com a gravata afrouxada e os cabelos já não tão firmes pelo creme fixador. Ele se deliciava com o que aparentava ser um bom uísque, submerso em seus próprios pensamentos que jamais poderiam ser lidos. 

"Um verdadeiro hellman…" 

Aquela, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a cena mais incrível que Lu Han já tinha visto em toda sua vida dentro daquela empresa. Se não fosse arriscado demais, ele até mesmo teria tirado uma foto para guardar aquele momento, talvez para propósitos bem sujos.

O erro… 

― Irá entrar ou vai continuar sugando minha alma de longe? 

Lu Han sentiu como se seu espírito tivesse deixado seu corpo e ainda debochado dele antes de ir embora. Estava tão entretido admirando Minseok da cabeça aos pés, que não notou quando o homem direcionou o olhar a si e o flagrou parado babando feito um velho pervertido do lado de fora da sala.

― Entre e feche a porta, Lu Han. ― Mandou com a voz ríspida que fez todos os pêlos do designer se eriçarem. 

“Haja naturalmente”, disse para si mesmo em pensamento enquanto obedecia. Ao fechar a porta, ficou bem em frente a ela, deixou o corpo ereto e as mãos atrás das costas para não transparecer o quanto estava quase cagado de medo por ter sido descoberto. 

― Venha até aqui ― Minseok ordenou.

Lu Han fez o que foi pedido e engoliu em seco, sentindo-se um cachorro prestes a levar bronca do dono por urinar no sofá. Estava realmente com o rabo entre as pernas e dessa vez não teria a ferramenta de apagar o que fez para que ninguém soubesse. 

Os olhos do diretor o perfuravam como agulha, o fazendo se sentir exposto. O que deveria causar-lhe medo, só o deixou um pouco envergonhado por gostar tanto do jeito sério que aquele homem era capaz de quebrar seu espírito ao meio. 

Para evitar cometer outro erro e piorar sua própria situação, Lu Han abaixou os olhos em submissão e decidiu que seria melhor só encarar os sapatos do homem. 

― Estava me perguntando quanto tempo iria demorar até você fazer alguma coisa óbvia… ― Minseok deixou o copo de uísque sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços rente ao peito.

― Senhor? ― Sem entender do que ele falava, Lu Han não foi capaz de evitar olhá-lo em dúvida e também perplexo.

― Por que não está lá em baixo com os outros? ― O diretor descruzou os braços e os estirou, apoiando-se sobre a mesa, deixando a cabeça a pender levemente para o lado.

Ainda sob o olhar intenso de Minseok, o designer sentiu como se fosse explodir. Embora estivesse preocupado por ter sido pego espiando furtivamente o diretor executivo, mesmo que não tivesse feito algo visualmente errado, Lu Han estava de certa forma contente. 

Era realmente um pervertido.

Não possuía mais nenhuma dignidade. Desta maneira, não pôde deixar de aproveitar intimamente aquela situação, como um urubu a arrancar os restos de uma carcaça. Acontece que a carcaça era dele mesmo e ele também era o urubu. 

Vestindo seu crachá de pervertido, Lu Han tinha até mesmo planos de usar aquele momento como o início de sua imaginação erótica que estava planejando para aquela noite ao se masturbar. 

Quem precisaria de pornô de sexo no escritório quando tinha tudo isso? 

― Estava terminando o que o senhor me pediu… ― Lu Han respondeu com sinceridade, a voz baixa.

Com a resposta, Minseok se afastou da mesa e aproximou-se do funcionário. Ficou frente a frente com o designer, que para o sua própria segurança ainda mantinha o olhar baixo para os seus pés, evitando ver seus olhos.

― Faz tudo o que eu mando você fazer? ― O escutou perguntar após alguns segundos que ficaram em silêncio. De imediato, Lu Han acenou a cabeça vivamente em afirmação, bem servil ― E se eu mandar você se ajoelhar aos meus pés? Você faria?

Atônito, Lu Han o encarou diretamente no automático. Estava tão sem entender nada, que não foi sequer capaz de sentir-se afetado novamente pelo olhar penetrante do diretor. A única coisa que surgiu em sua mente foi um grande ponto de interrogação tanto por Minseok perguntar aquilo quanto pelo porquê de ele perguntar. 

― O que? ― Minseok questionou diante do olhar pasmo do designer ― Não era sua vontade me chupar até conhecer “a verdadeira maionese”? 

Como um banho de água fria e gelo, toda a mente de Lu Han congelou. Os olhos dele se arregalaram em espanto, seu corpo inteiro ficou tão tenso que parecia uma estátua. Não conseguia dizer nada, a voz ficou presa na garganta e o rosto tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

― Creio que você nunca chegou a ver quem respondeu sua mensagem sobre o projeto naquele grupo antes de mandar aquelas coisas… ― Ao ver o estado estupefato do homem, o diretor comentou como se falasse casualmente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos para arrumá-los um pouco ― Eu fiquei curioso em saber com quem você estava falando sobre mim daquele jeito...

― S-Senhor, m-me desculpa! ― Lu Han o interrompeu com uma surta coragem que conseguiu construir, as palavras a saíram gaguejadas e ele estava com uma leve falta de ar pela afobação em falar o mais rápido possível para se desculpar ― Me d-desculpe de verdade! E-eu… Eu não fiz por querer. Eu… 

Então, inesperadamente, Minseok o puxou bruscamente pela nuca com força e o beijou. 

Lu Han não sabia dizer como em um segundo estava pedindo perdão desesperadamente por seu erro e no outro estava sendo silenciado pelos lábios de seu chefe. Estava em uma completa bagunça de sentimentos, inteiramente surpreso. O rosto queimava, o coração batia tão rápido que pensou que iria colapsar. 

Lu Han não sabia o que fazer, se correspondia mais vivamente ao beijou ou não, com medo de acabar estragando ou alguma coisa pior. Por essa razão, apenas deixou ser dominado. 

Minseok o não o agarrava com força, somente mantinha sua cabeça um pouco abaixada para que pudesse alcançar sua boca. Ao perceber que Lu Han não o recusaria, o diretor relaxou seu toque. A mão acariciou o pescoço e subiu aos cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios rubros conforme aprofundava o beijo, deslizando sua língua para a boca do designer e envolvendo-se na dele.

As pernas de Lu Han ficaram fracas, quase a fazê-lo vacilar. O que o sustentava era só a vontade de não se afastar de Minseok. Ficou completamente entregue a tudo o que aquele homem tinha a oferecer. Estava inebriado pelo cheiro amadeirado do perfume e pelo gosto sutil de uísque; seu peito inflou de felicidade e desejo com a situação. 

Envolvidos, seus corpos chegaram mais perto, criando uma bolha imaginária em que nada lá fora importava. Lu Han podia sentir o corpo de Minseok a ficar gradualmente mais quente assim como seu; sentiu a respiração de cada um mandar choques de calor, capazes de envolvê-los em uma febre contagiosa e alucinógena.

― Amo muito tudo isso… ― Minseok sussurrou arrastado de encontro aos seus lábios ao apartar o beijo, tendo um fio fino de saliva a interligá-los ainda.

Com vontade, o diretor segurou Lu Han pelo colarinho da camisa social e o trouxe junto consigo para próximo da mesa, onde deixou que seus quadris se encostassem para apoio. Ainda segurando o tecido da camisa com força, a apertá-lo ao redor do pescoço do outro, Minseok voltou a pressionar seus lábios aos do designer. Ele os sugou suavemente e mordeu o lábio inferior, o puxando e arrancando um suspiro prazeroso causado pela ardência.

― Por que não me mostra se essa sua boquinha tem mil e uma utilidades... ― O diretor disse com a voz arrastada entre o beijo, fazendo o baixo ventre de Lu Han reagir só de imaginar em realizar um dos seus maiores desejos. 

E antes que percebesse suas próprias ações, completamente hipnotizado, ele já estava ajoelhado aos pés de Minseok, com as mãos a abrir a calça social.

O designer abaixou um pouco da cueca boxer e colocou o pênis semi-ereto do diretor para fora, salivando com a visão. Com grande desejo de tocá-lo, ele envolveu o membro em sua mão e sentiu a textura da pele em sua palma. Em tentação, Lu Han beijou suavemente a glande, ganhando como aprovação uma pequena pulsação logo que seus lábios umedecidos a tocaram. Por instinto, tocou sua própria ereção ainda sob a calça jeans e deu-lhe uma pequena massageada como se tentasse se recompensar. 

O chinês então se ajeitou melhor em sua posição para ficar inteiramente concentrado e depois arrastou a ponta da língua pelo falo de Minseok, provando-lhe o sabor da pele extremamente bem limpa e a pequena lubrificação que começou a expelir agora com pau totalmente duro. Ele aproveitou o mais lentamente possível, desfrutando do momento e fazendo como sempre sonhou em fazer. Lambia sem qualquer pressa, masturbava as bolas e o falo enquanto chupava toda a cabeça. 

Em busca de se controlar, o diretor pegou novamente o copo abandonado sobre a mesa e bebericou da bebida. O líquido desceu queimando, rasgou-lhe a garganta e caiu no estômago como uma bomba. Minseok podia sentir que o gole de uísque levou seu corpo febril a combustão e intensificou o êxtase que percorria seu sistema nervoso como um choque elétrico. As coxas estremeceram e um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios enquanto apertava com mais força o copo que ainda segurava em mãos, prestes a quebrá-lo com a doce sensação da língua do designer a subir por todo o seu pênis.

Ao perceber os quadris de Minseok moverem-se inconsciente, um pouco de encontro ao seu rosto, Lu Han deslizou o pau para dentro de sua boca e o tomou por inteiro.

Por mais que Minseok quisesse continuar de olhos abertos para vislumbrar a bela visão diante dele, não pôde evitar fechá-los e se entregar mais ao deleite da boca que o chupava com afinco. Ao sentir perder parte do equilíbrio, se encostou na mesa atrás de si e usou-a como apoio, segurando-se nela com a mão livre. Sem qualquer cuidado, colocou o copo sobre a madeira e o empurrou para longe a ponto de quase fazê-lo cair. Então, levou a outra mão aos cabelos vermelhos do homem ajoelhado à sua frente e os acariciou ao voltar a admirá-lo, recebendo em retorno o olhar intenso de Lu Han. 

― Filho da puta… ― Gemeu sem forças, a apertar mais o agarre, as unhas curtas raspando no couro cabeludo do designer, que gerou uma certa ardência.

Foi a primeira vez que teve oportunidade de ouvir o chefe falar palavrão, mas também não é como se o diretor pudesse evitar. 

Minseok podia ver que os olhos de Lu Han sorriam em satisfação, contente por fazê-lo enlouquecer com a forma como escorregava a língua por todo o corpo do pênis até a glande, para depois a enfiá-la na boca e sugá-la enquanto massageava-lhe as bolas. 

Subitamente o corpo de Minseok buscou intensificar a sensação. Seus quadris moveram-se novamente para a boca de Lu Han, a penetrando com força. Em surpresa, o designer deixou um som de sufocamento sair ao ser surpreendido com o pênis do outro a estocá-lo e lhe tocar a garganta. Mas rapidamente ajustou-se em seus joelhos outra vez, preparando-se, e relaxou ao movimento do homem. 

Lu Han abriu a boca o máximo e amoleceu a mandíbula. Deixou sua boca livre para ser penetrada como Minseok desejasse. Ele o fodia com força, segurando com firmeza sua cabeça no lugar para que lhe estocasse sem machucá-lo ou lhe provocar o reflexo de vômito. O designer segurava-se nas coxas do diretor, as apertando com força ao mesmo tempo em que se controlava para não tocar o próprio pênis latente que estava o deixando doido. 

Somente eram ouvidos o som da respiração pesada de Minseok mesclado aos baixos gemidos e o barulho alto da saliva a cada vez que o falo escorregava pela cavidade até a úvula. Lu Han previa que iria explodir a qualquer momento pelos estímulos psicológicos que estavam quase o levando a um orgasmo sem ser tocado. 

Ao sentir que estava prestes a gozar, Minseok acelerou seus movimentos, tornando-os mais brutos. Com o impacto, as lágrimas passaram a escorrer pelo canto dos olhos de Lu Han, acabando ainda mais com a imagem limpa de seu rosto. 

Assim que chegou ao orgasmo, o diretor escorregou seu pênis para fora da boca do designer e ejaculou sobre os lábios inchados e semi-abertos dele, obrigando o homem a ter que lamber os beiços para sentir o gosto amargo. 

A imagem de Lu Han estava uma completa bagunça: os cabelos desgrenhados pelo agarre, a saliva escorria pelos cantos dos lábios sujos de porra, a respiração ofegante, os olhos marejados e vermelhos. Minseok sentiu como se fosse capaz de ficar duro nova e unicamente com a imagem lasciva do homem com a boca bem fodida. 

― Fique de pé… ― O diretor mandou ofegante, sua mão escorregou dos cabelos de Lu Han até a nuca para puxá-lo de leve, como sinal para que se levantasse. 

Meio cambaleante, o designer se colocou em pé ao mesmo tempo que o outro removia os sapatos. Minseok ergueu-se minimamente para escorregar o corpo para trás e sentou-se sobre a escrivaninha. 

― Vem aqui ― Chamou com um sinal de dedo, as pernas afastadas para dar espaço ao outro homem, que se colocou entre elas. 

A respiração pesada de ambos foi ao encontro da face do outro, unindo o cheiro do uísque com o do gozo. O diretor puxou um lenço do bolso de seu terno e o usou para limpar o rosto de Lu Han atenciosamente, deixando como rastro somente o cansaço e a vermelhidão dos lábios e olhos. Ao terminar, Minseok deu-lhe um rápido selar antes de puxá-lo para si, fazendo o designer tombar um pouco sobre seu corpo e ter que se apoiar com as mãos na mesa. Por último, o diretor levou a mão à virilha de Lu Han, a apertando de leve, satisfeito com o volume rígido 

— Quero te ver gozar na minha mão — Sussurrou ao pé da orelha dele antes de morder-lhe o lóbulo enquanto abria o botão e o zíper da calça.

Assim que viu a cueca completamente melecada pelo pré-gozo, Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha, causando um arrepio por todo o corpo de Lu Han que fez o pênis pulsar. Por ver que na verdade ele não tinha ejaculado, o diretor umedeceu provocativamente os lábios e adentrou a mão por entre o tecido, segurando o pênis. O punho se fechou com vontade ao redor do falo antes de massageá-lo vigorosamente.

Lu Han desejou por tanto tempo aquele momento, que assim que finalmente o teve, graças também ao prazer psicológico que sentiu ao ter a boca fodida, acabou por gozar com um único toque, desfazendo-se na palma da Minseok e em sua cueca.

― D-Desculpe… ― Constrangido e com o rosto vermelho, o designer abaixou a cabeça o suficiente para que seu cabelo o ajudasse a esconder o rosto, meio que a ocultá-lo na curvatura do pescoço do diretor.

Sem dizer nada, Minseok retirou sua mão de dentro das calças e afastou o designer só o suficiente para que não tentasse se esconder. Lu Han ainda estava de cabeça baixa por sua vergonha, mas a levantou para encarar o homem. Sedutoramente, o diretor inclinou-se e pegou com a palma limpa o copo com um pouco de uísque ainda restante e o tomou em um único gole, antes de levar a mão suja de porra próximo da própria boca e lamber a ponta de seus dedos, sentindo o sabor do esperma se misturar com a bebida. 

Deixando o copo de lado novamente, Minseok envolveu o pescoço de Lu Han gentilmente e o puxou para um intenso beijo, poderoso o suficiente para fazer o designer esquecer de sua ejaculação precoce e entregar-se à boca daquele homem que parecia sugar toda sua energia vital. 

― Pegue suas coisas e me encontre no meu carro em cinco minutos ― Minseok ordenou ao apartar subitamente o beijo, afastando Lu Han para longe dele, o empurrando com o pé ― Vamos ver se você irá durar mais para me foder tão bem quanto me chupou. 

Às vezes o erro tinha consequências tão doces quanto chocolate. E quem pede um, pede bis. 


End file.
